Les Malheurs de Sawyer Rogue
by Annaleya
Summary: parfois violent, suite tome 5,Après la mort de Sirius, Harry retourne chez les Dursley. Il y reste néanmoins peu de temps car Rogue vient le chercher au bout de quelques jours. Motif : Dumbledore a disparu. Mais Harry n’imaginait pas qu’il allait devoir v
1. A privet Drive

**Suite Harry Potter et l'Ordre du phénix**

**Résumé : **Après la mort de Sirius, Harry retourne chez les Dursley. Il y reste néanmoins peu de temps car Rogue vient le chercher au bout de quelques jours. Motif : Dumbledore a disparu. Mais Harry n'imaginait pas qu'il allait devoir vivre avec Rogue…

Venez suivre la vie de notre héro préféré élevé par Rogue, vous aurez de belle surprise ! Et suivez l'évolution psychologique de Harry…

**Fiction parfois violente (Harry se fait à plusieurs reprises maltraiter) ; histoire parfois triste, passages difficiles **

**Les malheurs de Sawyer **

Le soleil se levait sur Privet Drive. Aujourd'hui encore, la journée promettait d'être ensoleillée. Allongé sur la pelouse, les rayons du soleil sur le visage, Harry Potter bailla. Il regarda sa montre, celle-ci indiquait 7h30. Cela faisait déjà un long moment qu'il était allongé là, sans rien faire. L'arrivée du soleil le fit sourire, l'air était beaucoup plus frais avant que celui-ci ne se lève. Harry songeait. Il songeait à cette nouvelle année qui allait s'écoulée. Quelque chose au fond de lui lui disait que celle-ci allait être bien difficile…sans Sirius…Harry n'avait pas eu l'occasion de passer énormément de temps avec son parrain mais pourtant, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de le voir comme le père qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Et aujourd'hui, ses espoirs d'avoir un père qui l'emmènerait loin des Dursley et qui l'aimerait avaient disparus. Harry se releva et décida de marcher un peu, ça lui faisait du bien de bouger car il avait encore mal. Mal à sa cicatrice. Celle-ci l'avait soudainement réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit. Sur le coup, la douleur avait été horrible, mais au bout de quelques minutes, elle s'était atténuée, mais ne s'arrêta pas totalement. Ça ressemblait un peu à un léger mal de tête qui ne se dissipait pas. Harry avait alors pris une plume et avait écrit à Albus Dumbledore afin de le prévenir. Peu après, incapable de dormir, il avait fait le mur afin de prendre l'air.

Une fois arrivé au parc, il s'assit sur une balançoire tout en repensant à la mort de son regretté parrain…Il fut tout à coup extirpé de ses réflexions pour se retrouver face à Dudley, son horrible cousin.

« T'étais passé où encore ? »

« J'étais là. » Répondit Harry d'un air absent.

« Faut que tu rentres à la maison. » Lui lança Dudley avec dégoût.

« Je me passerais de petit déjeuner merci. » Dit Harry froidement.

« C'est pas pour manger. »

« Je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer les esclaves pour la petite famille aujourd'hui Dudlichounet ! »

« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ou je te fait une tête au carré Potter ! »

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

« Ho et puis merde moi je voulais pas venir ! Tu t'arrangeras avec papa ! Tans pis pour toi ! Moi je ne le connais pas ! »

« Tu ne connais pas qui ? »

« Vas te faire voir, t'avais cas être poli ! (Dudley sourit, heureux d'avoir attiré l'attention de son cousin et de pouvoir l'énerver). Tu n'as cas rentrer à la maison. Tu verras bien. »

Harry se redressa. On vient déjà le chercher ! Non, ce n'est pas possible, ça ne fait que trois jours…ou peut être que cela ait un rapport avec sa lettre envoyer tôt le matin ? Ou bien il est arrivé quelque chose…espérons que personne n'est mort se dit-il.

« Je te suis. »

Dudley était déjà parti, il était à plusieurs mètres devant lui. Harry se dépêcha de le rattraper et de foncer en direction de la maison de son oncle. Tous deux entrèrent.

« Ah ! Dudley mon garçon ! Merci beaucoup ! »

Dudley sourit et passa devant son père pour monter à l'étage. Harry remarqua que Vernon lui donna un billet avant que ce dernier ne monte. Il le paye pour venir me chercher maintenant ? Se demanda Harry. Il fut rapidement sortit de ses pensées.

« Toi ! » S'écria Vernon le doigt pointé sur lui tout en cherchant à garder son calme (ce qui surpris Harry, il n'était pas du genre à hésiter un instant le moins du monde à lui hurler dessus). « Où étais-tu passé ? » Aboya t-il.

Harry allait répondre quand soudain quelqu'un pénétra dans l'entrée. Un homme habillé de noir, au regard menaçant.

« Pr.…professeur Rogue ? Que faites vous ici ? »

« Bonjour Potter. » Dit-il avec froideur.

Harry regarda un instant Sevérus, que faisait-il ici ? A Privet Drive ?

« Je suis venue vous cherchez. »

« Mais.. »

« Je crois que votre oncle vous parlait Potter, soyez poli, laissez le finir. » Dit-il sèchement. Harry cru déceler un instant de la joie dans son regard. L'idée de voir son élève « préféré » se faire réprimander devant lui ne semblait pas le déranger plus que cela, bien au contraire. Cette fois-ci, Vernon ne perdait pas ses moyens. Peut être avait-il senti que le professeur Rogue ne portait pas plus Harry dans son cœur que lui-même…

« Où étais-tu passé ? »

« J'étais dehors. »

« Où ça dehors !? »

« Ba dehors ! Où veux tu que je sois ! Juste au parc comme toujours ! »

« Tu baisses d'un ton jeune homme ! (Vernon respira profondément, cherchant son calme, après tout, un « monstre » était juste derrière lui) A sept heures et demi du matin ? Tu te moques de qui ! A qui as-tu demandé la permission pour sortir ? »

« A personne, tu dormais ! » Répondit Harry sur un ton de défit. Vernon leva un doigt furieux vers lui.

« Ne refait jamais ça mon garçon, ou la prochaine fois gars à toi ! C'est compris ?! »

« Oui c'est compris ! » Répondit-il avec agacement. Sur ce, Vernon quitta la pièce pour aller au salon, ne supportant sans doute plus la présence de deux sorciers à moins de deux mètres de lui.

« A ce que je vois votre insolence ne s'applique pas seulement au corps enseignant mais également à votre père lui-même. »

« Ce n'est pas mon père. »

« Soit. Allez faire vos valise je vous emmène, vous serez plus en sécurité. »

Harry ne bougea pas.

« On a pas toute la journée Potter. Dépêchez vous ! » Ordonna t-il.

« Pas avant de savoir ce qui se passe ! »

« Pas ici Potter. »

« Il est arrivé quelque chose de grave ? Ma cicatr… »

« Je suis parfaitement au courant pour votre cicatrice, nous avons reçu votre lettre. Vous savez qu'elle ne vous brûle jamais pour rien. »

« Alors il est bien arrivé quelque chose ! Dites le moi. »

« Ce n'est certainement pas comme ça que vous… »

« S'il vous plait ! »

Rogue l'observa un instant, il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans son regard…

« Plus vite nous serons parti, plus vite vous saurez. »

Harry hésita un instant, après tout, qu'est-ce qui lui prouvait que c'était bien Rogue ?

« Je sais à quoi vous pensez Potter, comme toujours votre Occlumancie laisse à désirer…voulez vous que je vous énumère toutes les scènes humiliantes de votre passé que j'ai eu la chance de partager avec vous afin de prouver mon identité ? »

« Non c'est bon, ce genre de réplique débile ne peut être que de vous monsieur ! » Répondit-il avec insolence.

« Vous avez de la chance que je suis pressé Potter, sinon je vous passerais l'envie de faire de l'esprit. » Murmura t-il, les yeux remplis de colère.


	2. Chapter 2 Au quartier general

Harry monta en vitesse à l'étage, le cœur battant, les questions se bousculant dans sa tête, l'inquiétude se lisant sur son visage. En l'espace de dix minutes, il avait rassemblé l'ensemble de ses affaires et avait rejoint le professeur Rogue. Celui-ci ouvrit la porte et Harry sortit, portant seul sa lourde valise.

Devant l'allée, se tenait une voiture sale et abîmée. Le conducteur était caché par l'arbre devant, ne laissant apparaître que son bras droit.

« Qui est-ce ? » Demanda Harry.

« Un membre de l'Ordre. Restez là. »

Rogue attrapa la valise de Harry, alla rejoindre l'autre homme et déposa la valise à l'arrière de la voiture. Avant que Harry puisse s'avancer pour essayer de voir le visage de l'homme, celui-ci démarra et partit.

« Où va-t-il avec mes affaires ?! »

« Il les emmène à notre destination. Nous, nous allons Transplaner. »

« Mais… »

« Je sais Potter, vous ne savez pas encore maîtriser cet art ! » Dit-il agacé. « Mais je vais vous aider, quoi qu'il m'en coûte. »

Harry soupira. Et marmonna un « toujours aussi agréable » que Rogue ne semblait pas entendre.

« Bien allons-y. » Rogue ouvrit un instant la bouche puis la referma. Il semblait réfléchir.

« Ah oui, j'oubliais, vous ne retournerez plus chez les Dursley désormais. »

« Quoi ? » S'exclama Harry.

« Vous allez vivre ailleurs à partir d'aujourd'hui. » Répéta Rogue, l'air singulièrement agacé.

« Mais…enfin…pourquoi ? Je veux dire…Dumbledore veut toujours que je passe quelques semaines chez les Dursley pour ma sécurité et pour… »

« Je sais parfaitement ce que fait Dumbledore Potter ! Mais il se trouve que les choses ont changé ! Pas comme je l'aurais voulu, bien au contraire mais elles ont tout de même changé ! » S'écria t-il.

Harry resta cloué sur place, il ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait ! Rien du tout ! Néanmoins, l'idée de quitter définitivement les Dursley ne lui déplaisait pas du tout et il se contenterait donc pour le moment de ces maigres explications.

« Bien, d'accord. » Murmura Harry. « Mais c'est sur ? »

Rogue ne répondit pas, il se contenta de le fusiller du regard. Harry en déduit que la réponse était « oui ».

« Peut-on y aller maintenant ? » Siffla Rogue.

« Oui. Heu…non attendez ! »

« Qu'avez-vous encore ? »

« Il faut que je fasse quelque chose avant, j'en ai pour deux minutes. »

Sans même attendre une réponse, il fit demi tour et reparti vers la maison en courant. Il entra au salon. Vernon était là, un verre de whisky à ma main (fêtait-il déjà son départ ?) il se leva d'un bond :

« Que fais tu là ? Je te croyais parti pour de bon ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas oncle Vernon, je pars et définitivement. Enfin normalement… Tu es très heureux j'en suis sûr, et moi aussi. Mais je tiens quand même à te dire quelque chose… »

« Et bien dépêches toi ! »

« Je voulais juste te dire merci. »

« Merci ? » Répéta Vernon, cette fois-ci surpris.

« Même si nous ne nous entendons pas et que j'ai passé des années horribles avec vous trois, où j'ai eu faim et j'ai été puni et re puni et… »

« Viens en au fait mon garçon ! » Dit-il d'une voix impatiente.

« Oui heu…en faite je veux quand même te dire merci car malgré tout ça, tante Pétunia et toi m'avez donner une maison, un toit, des vêtements et…et quelques fois à manger… »

« Heureux de voir que tu n'es pas si ingrat que ça ! »

Harry sourit, s'il ne retournerait pas là bas, alors il se fichait totalement de ce que Vernon pouvait lui envoyer au visage. Mais il était important pour lui de dire tout de même merci à son oncle, car même s'il le détestait, il l'avait quand même recueillit et avait vécu avec lui alors que ni lui ni sa femme ne le voulait.

« Et bien, a dieu mon oncle ! » Harry sourit et partit en courant, laissant son oncle seul. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et respira un grand coup. « Voilà une bonne chose de faite ! » Dit-il à mi-voix, le sourire faisant trois fois le tour de sa tête ! Il se demanda alors intérieurement si tout cela n'était pas une farce, mais au fond de lui, il préférait imaginer que c'était la vérité car il détestait être ici, à Privet Drive.

« Potter ! Arrêtez de rêvasser ! Je n'ai pas tout mon temps ! Et encore moins envie de faire du baby-sitting ! »

Cette voix glaciale le ramena immédiatement sur la terre ferme.

Ils marchèrent tous les deux un moment pour se retrouver dans une petite allée déserte. Ils s'y enfoncèrent jusqu'à se retrouver dans un cul-de-sac. Tout était très sombre, Harry ne percevait que le nez immonde de Rogue. Pendant une seconde, il se demanda s'il n'avait pas été idiot de suivre Rogue comme ça, sans être sûr de son identité…

« Bien Potter ! Vous allez m'écouter a t t e n t i v e m e n t ! Vous allez vous accrocher à mon bras – et non ne faite pas cette grimace ou je vous laisse aller là bas à pied- donc je disais vous allez vous accrocher à mon bras de toutes vos forces. Surtout Potter ne me lâchez pas car sachez tout de suite que je ne passerais pas l'après midi à récupérer un à un vos membres entre notre destination et Privet Drive. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre Potter ? »

« O u i c'est t r è s c l a i r m o n s i e u r. » Répondit-il tout aussi froidement.

« Bien, maintenant que nous sommes d'accord sur ce fait, agripper vous à mon bras gauche. »

Harry s'exécuta silencieusement. Il ferma les yeux et, un instant plus tard, il se senti atterrir lourdement sur ses deux pieds.

« Vous pouvez me lâcher Potter. »

Harry ouvrit les yeux et lâcha prise. Il respira profondément. Il avait la vague impression que son estomac avait fait un tour de montagnes russes. En quelques secondes, il se sentit mieux.

« Où sommes nous ? » Demanda t-il.

« Vous le saurez bien assez tôt Potter. » Murmura Rogue d'un air songeur.

Très vite, Harry reconnu une maison qu'il lui était désormais familière. Ce n'était autre que le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il resta alors silencieux, se demandant si oui ou non il était heureux de revoir la maison de son parrain…

Rogue sonna à la porte d'entrée et moins d'une demi minute plus tard, Rémus Lupin vint ouvrir.

« Ah vous voilà ! » Dit-il avec un grand sourire mélangé à une certaine expression d'inquiétude (qui interloqua Harry). « Entrez vite. »

Tous deux pénétrèrent à l'intérieur de la maison. Mme Weasley sortie de la cuisine et s'avança à grande enjambée ver son « Harry chéri » tout en passant devant Rogue comme si celui-ci ne faisait figure que de porte manteau !

« Mon chéri tu vas bien ? » Demanda t-elle après l'avoir relâché de son étreinte.

« Oui, je vais bien madame, merci. »

« Suivez moi Potter. »

Harry entra à la cuisine et se retrouva face à Arthur, Lupin, Maugrey, Tonks, mais aussi Hermione Ron, Fred, George, Ginny. Tous semblaient plus ou moins anxieux. Après de brefs salutations, Harry commença à perdre patience :

« Que se passe t-il ici ? Il est arrivé quelque chose de grave ? J'ai eu mal à ma cicatrice toute la nuit et encore maintenant c'est loin d'être fini… »

Rogue haussa légèrement les sourcils et soupira bruyamment avant de s'asseoir à table avec les autres. Il paraissait vraiment de mauvaise humeur. Ce fut le professeur Lupin qui entreprit de lui expliquer la situation.

« Dumbledore a disparu. »

Harry sentit une vague de panique l'envahir.

« Quoi ? Mais c'est impossible ! Qu'est-ce… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il est toujours vivant. S'il était mort, je t'assure que nous le saurions. En réalité, il avait une mission à accomplir. Une mission extrêmement importante d'après lui. Une mission si primordiale, qu'il n'a pas daigné la confier à qui que ce soit. Il n'a même pas dit en quoi elle consistait. »

« Mais si ma cicatrice me fait mal c'est sûrement en rapport avec cette histoire. Si ça se trouve…il est prisonnier de Voldemort. C'est…une catastrophe. »

« Normalement – expliqua Lupin- non, il n'est pas prisonnier. Bien que l'on ne puisse faire que des suppositions. Il nous avait prévenu qu'il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il « disparaisse » pendant un moment mais qu'il ne fallait pas s'en faire et attendre son retour. »

« Alors on va rester là bêtement à attendre de savoir si oui ou non il est vivant ? Si oui ou non il va revenir ? » Cria Harry, furieux. « Alors que si ça se trouve il est entre les mains de Voldemort, à souffrir le martyr ! Il faut essayer de l'aider ! De le retrouver ! »

« Dumbledore est le chef de l'Ordre du Phénix Harry, il a donné un certain nombre de consignes à suivrent. Et il ne désirait pas être recherché. » Expliqua Mr Weasley. « Il nous à même avertit de sa probable disparition. »

« Mais que faites vous de ma cicatrice !? Il y a peu de chances que ce soit une simple coïncidence. »

Personne ne répondit. Au bout de quelques secondes, Harry reprit la parole :

« Et quels ordres avaient-ils laissé ? Juste, attendez et voyez si je reviens un jour ou non ? »

« Non, il nous à dit de nous mettre en sécurité, d'aller cherche Hermione et de te ramener au Quartier Général. »

Harry se tu à son tour. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais il avait l'étrange sensation qu'on lui cachait quelque chose.


	3. Chapter 3 surprise

_Salut tout le monde ! Merci pour vos review ! J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, il est long et riche en rebondissement (ya quelques surprises ! ) lol ! Pour savoir…il faut lire !!_

Très vite, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George furent invités à quitter la cuisine car une réunions d'urgence de l'Ordre allait avoir lieu dans quelques minutes. Ils montèrent tous à la chambre des jumeaux. Ils commencèrent tous par rester silencieux ; la disparition d'Albus Dumbledore ne pouvait être que de mauvaise augure…s'il venait à mourir, ce serait une véritable catastrophe…et Harry ne supporterait pas de perdre son « héros » après avoir perdu son parrain.

« Vous croyez qu'ils nous ont dit la vérité ? » Demanda Ron.

« Attends tu les as regardé ?! A mon avis on sait que la moitié de toute cette histoire ! » S'exclama Fred en frappant du poing sur la table.

La discussion, s'arrêta lorsque Rogue entra dans la pièce (sans même frapper).

« Il faut que je dise deux mots à Potter. En privé. »

Harry se leva et alla le rejoindre. Tous deux se rendirent à la chambre de Ron et Harry.

« Asseyez vous Potter. »

Bien que la voix désagréable de Rogue l'énervait, il se contenta d'obéir.

« Bien. J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer. Croyez moi, elle me concerne également et je ne m'en réjouis pas ! Bien au contraire. Dumbledore a laissé plus de consigne que les membres présents tout à l'heure ont laissé croire. Ils n'ont rien dit parce que ça nous concerne nous deux plus particulièrement. Et ils ont pensés que c'était à moi de vous annoncer la « bonne nouvelle ». Voyez y de la gentillesse ou de la lâcheté peu m'importe. Avant de partir pour sa…mission…Dumbledore m'a demandé de lui rendre un grand, très grand service. Un service que malheureusement pour vous et moi, j'ai fini par accepter. Mais pas de gaîté de cœur, je vous assure. »

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Jusqu'au retour de Dumbledore, je dois m'occuper de vous. »

« Q…quoi ? » S'exclama Harry.

« Dumbledore m'a demandé de m'occuper de vous. Il ne veut pas que je me contente de vous garder chez moi, il m'a demandé de devenir votre tuteur légalement. »

Harry resta cloué sur place.

« Mais…mais…mais… »

« Il ne m'a pas dit pourquoi. Et ne me demander pas comment il m'a convaincu mais il s'est donné beaucoup de mal, vous pouvez me croire. En tout cas, d'après lui c'était primordial. Alors demain j'irais signer les papiers qui feront de vous mon fils. »

Harry mit quelques secondes à réaliser qu'il avait arrêté de respirer. Il prit alors une longue inspiration.

« Mais…je ne veux pas…c'est ridicule. »

« Ça ne me fait pas plaisir non plus Potter ! Mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Et je ne vous laisse pas le choix. » Dit-il sèchement. « Alors si j'étais vous je me ferais rapidement à cette idée. »

Sur ce, il se leva…« Nous partirons d'ici à 19h très précise, ne soyez pas en retard. Je vous attendrai vous et votre valise près de la porte d'entrée. Et sachez qu'à l'instant même où nous franchirons cette porte, vous devrez vous pliez à mes règles Potter. »…et il partit.

Harry resta une minute sur place, sentant tout son univers s'écrouler. Ce n'était pas possible, il devait faire un cauchemar, un horrible cauchemar !

« Quoi ? Comment ça avec Rogue ? Rogue ? Notre Rogue ? Grand, moche, glacial, coincé et… »

« Oui Ron ! Notre professeur préféré Rogue ! Tu en connais d'autre ? » Coupa Harry.

Ron se laissa tomber sur son lit, l'air horrifier.

« Mais c'est complètement fou ? » S'exclama Hermione, indignée. « Et totalement illogique ! A quoi ça rime de faire de toi le fils du professeur que tu hais le plus et qui te hais le plus en retour ? Je sais que Dumbledore à confiance en Rogue mais là… »

« C'est n'importe quoi… » Murmura Ginny, affolée.

« Et puis – reprit Hermione- je croyais que chez ta tante et ton oncle tu étais en sécurité ! Que tu étais même plus en sécurité que n'importe où ! »

« Je le sais Hermione, mais Rogue ne m'a donné aucun justificatif ! Il m'a juste dit qu'il ne me laissait pas le choix, qu'il fallait que je me fasse une raison… » Expliqua Harry l'air plus abattu que jamais.

« Et surtout, quel intérêt de lui demander de t'adopter ?! » S'exclama Ron. « Qu'il te confit à lui durant son absence parce qu'il à une parfaite confiance en Rogue peut encore passer…mais te faire adopter ! Ça veut dire quoi ? Qu'il ne va peut être pas revenir avant des années ? Ou que même après son retour, il souhaite que Rogue joue les pères avec toi ? »

Un lourd silence s'installa dans la pièce. Ron avait posé les deux questions essentielles du problème et aucune des deux n'était réjouissante.

L'heure du déjeuner arriva presque immédiatement. Mme Weasley monta chercher les enfants et elle accorda un singulier sourire à Harry (ce qui prouvait bien qu'elle savait déjà), elle passa sa main dans les cheveux du garçon en signe de réconfort, mais elle ne trouva aucun mot de consolation à lui dire. A table, Harry ne toucha pas à son assiette, il était bien trop occupé par ses pensées. Inquiet au possible pour Dumbledore, terrorisé à l'idée d'être élevé et de passer les deux prochains mois seul avec Rogue, sans parler de Poudlard, de ce que dirait les gens, de la vie qu'il allait mener…Mais très étrangement, en analysant ses sentiments, Harry perçu une légère forme d'excitation : toute sa vie, il avait attendu d'être le fils de quelqu'un (de vivant), d'être adopté. Bien sûr il avait été adopté par son oncle et sa tante, mais jamais – et ce même tout petit- il n'avait vu ses deux tuteurs comme des parents. Loin de là. Et aujourd'hui il allait avoir un père. Ça aurait été n'importe qui d'autre et Harry aurait été fou de joie !

L'après midi passa bien trop vite au yeux de Harry. Tous essayèrent de remonter le moral de leur ami mais rien n'y faisait…Harry n'était pas vraiment déprimé, il était surtout inquiet.

« 18h50. Plus que dix minutes avant la mise à mort » se dit Harry. Il prit sa valise et entreprit de la redescendre au rez-de-chaussée (tout en se demandant intérieurement pourquoi Rogue l'avait fait emmener ici puisqu'il savait qu'Harry ne passerait même pas une nuit à l'étage). Rémus, qui montait au même moment les escaliers, vint à sa rencontre.

« Tu es prêt à partir ? » Murmura t-il.

« Oui, je descends maintenant parce que si je suis en retard…enfin disons que ça risque de mal tourner…comme toujours. »

« Je suis désolé Harry. » Souffla Rémus l'air aussi navré que s'il lui avait fait terriblement de mal.

« Pourquoi cela ? »

« Personne n'a contesté Dumbledore…tout le monde lui obéit sans réfléchir et j'aurais du faire tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour convaincre les membres de refuser les règles qu'il a imposé avant son départ. »

Harry s'autorisa un léger sourire.

« Oh vous savez, le connaissant, même si vous lui aviez dit non ça n'aurait rien changé ! Même Rogue a fini par dire oui ! »

« Si ça ne va pas, tu peux toujours m'écrire et tu es bien évidement le bien venu ici. »

« Merci professeur. »

Harry lui accorda un sourire puis continua sa descente. Il déposa sa valise près de la porte d'entrée. Il alla ensuite dire « adieu » à ses amis. Il descendit une nouvelle fois et Rogue était déjà en bas.

« Vous êtes en retard ! »

« Il est 18h58 ! J'ai encore deux minutes ! »

« Je vous enseignerais comment régler votre montre dès que nous auront un moment. »

Harry s'abstint de répliquer, il ne fallait mieux pas.

Molly, Arthur, Tonks et Maugrey lui dirent au revoir, lui souhaitant des « bonnes chances » et « bons courages » silencieusement.

« Bien, allez à la cuisine, nous utiliserons la Poudre de Cheminette. »

Ils entrèrent dans la cuisine.

« Vous passerez le premier. Vous crierez « Manoir Rogue » et essayer de le faire correctement, que je ne vous cours pas après pendant des heures. Une fois arrivé, sortez de la cheminée et ne bouger plus en m'attendant, je serais juste derrière vous Potter. »

Harry entra dans la cheminée, pris une pincée de Poudre de Cheminette, regarda une dernière fois ses amis.

« Manoir Rogue ! » Cria t-il.

Harry atterrit immédiatement au Manoir. Il sortit de la cheminée et observa ce qui l'entourait. C'était un salon. Il était très grand, de couleur sobre. Harry fut surpris, il s'attendait à se retrouver dans un cachot ou quelque chose dans ce genre là…Au mur il remarqua plusieurs tableaux de plusieurs personnes dont Rogue, Harry n'eu pas le temps de leur prêter attention : Rogue arriva. Il sortit à son tour de la cheminée, d'un air impérial. Il claqua des doigts.

« Devis ! »

Un Elfe de Maison apparu immédiatement. Il s'inclina respectueusement.

« Voici Mr Potter, il va séjourner avec nous désormais. Il faudra donc compter une assiette de plus pour chaque repas. »

« Oui maître. » L'Elfe s'inclina de nouveau.

« Voici ses baguages. Monte les dans la chambre d'amis et prépare le lit. »

« Oui maître. » Devis s'inclina une nouvelle fois et en deux claquement de doigts, il fit disparaître la valise puis lui-même.

« Bien. Ici, c'est, comme vous le constatez, le salon. La bibliothèque là bas contiendra suffisamment de bouquins pour vous aider dans vos devoirs, et vous avez la permission de les consulter à la condition que vous ne les abîmiez pas et que vous les remettiez à leur place. La porte derrière vous mène… » Rogue leva les yeux aux ciel lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée (située derrière eux) s'ouvrir. Harry écarquilla les yeux. Une jeune femme entra, elle était blonde, les cheveux bouclés tombants sur ses épaules. Elle portait une jolie robe qui la mettait vraiment en valeur. Dans ses mains, plusieurs paquets. Rogue se dirigea vers elle (Harry surpris un sourire sur son visage…sûrement une hallucination…)

« Ah enfin ! C'est bon de rentrer à la maison ! » Elle déposa ses sacs dans les bras de Rogue qui pencha légèrement sous le poids. Harry du se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas éclater de rire. « Ça alors ! Te voilà enfin Harry ! » Elle se précipita vers lui, un peu à la manière de Molly lorsqu'elle le voyait, posa ses mains sur le visage du jeune homme et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Harry se senti vaguement rougir.

« Bienvenue à la maison ! »

« Camille je t'en pris… » S'exclama Rogue, l'air agacé.

« Oh Sevy je t'en pris ! Ne joue pas au dur avec moi ! » Harry mordit une nouvelle fois ça lèvre. Camille pris les sacs qu'avaient gardé Rogue et déposa un baisé sur ses lèvres. Harry était totalement estomaqué ! Rogue avait une copine ! Etait-il marié ? Il n'avait pourtant jamais vu de bague à son doigt, mais toutefois, aujourd'hui, il en avait une…Comment une telle chose était possible ? Rogue avait toujours eu de la pierre à la place du cœur ! Alors comment pouvait-il aimer quelqu'un ? Harry pensa à Camille, en plus elle était vraiment belle, qu'elle pauvre victime…

« Fermer la bouche Potter. »

« C'est…c'est votre… »

« Ma femme oui. Surpris ? »

Harry acquiesça vivement puis se rendant soudainement compte de son geste il dit :

« Enfin je veux dire, elle a l'air réellement gentille en tout cas. »

Rogue le regarda un instant.

« Bon, passons. Camille risque de vous traitez comme un petit prince, elle adore les enfants et votre venue ici la réjouie au plus au point. Parce que vous êtes un enfants et parce que vous êtes…le célèbre…Harry Potter. Si jamais j'apprenais d'une quelconque manière que vous avez abusé de sa gentillesse ou que vous ayez cherché auprès d'elle quelque chose que moi je ne vous permettais pas, vous aurez affaire à moi, croyez moi. Est-ce que c'est clair ? »

« Oui. »

« Oui qui ? »

« Oui monsieur. »

« Oui quoi ? »

« Oui monsieur j'ai compris. »

« Bien, je préfère que vous répondiez désormais de cette manière lorsque je m'adresse à vous. Ainsi je serais sûr que vous ayez compris et écouté ce que je vous ai raconté. »

Harry grimaça, chose que Rogue ne sembla pas remarquer.

« Bien. Donc je disais que la porte en face menait à la cuisine. Il n'est bien entendu pas permis d'aller vous servir dans le frigo sans permission où hors des repas. Ici, nous mangeons trois fois par jour et à des heures respectables. »

Rogue se dirigea ensuite vers les escaliers. Allons à l'étage maintenant. Harry suivit Rogue, il ne pouvait cacher sa surprise et son émerveillement…la maison était spacieuse et sublime, mais le plus incroyable était bien sûr cette Camille ! Harry se demanda quel genre de mari pourrait faire Rogue… Il n'y avait qu'un seul étage, celui-ci comportait cinq portes.

« La première porte à droite appartient à ma femme et moi, j'espère pour vous Potter que je ne vous surprendrais jamais dedans…l'accès vous est t o t a l e m e n t interdit. Interdit Potter, vous avez entendu. »

« Oui. »

« Avez-vous entendu ?! » S'exclama Rogue avec colère.

« Oui monsieur j'ai compris, c'est interdit. »

« Bien. En face de cette pièce, c'est-à-dire la première porte à votre gauche (« merci je ne suis pas débile » pensa Harry) sera votre chambre. La pièce à côté de votre chambre et à côté de la mienne vous sont également strictement interdites, ce sont des chambres. Enfin la pièce du fond est la salle de bain, les toilettes y sont. Vous pouvez bien évidement y aller. Avez-vous tout compris Potter ? »

« Oui j'ai tout compris monsieur. »

« Parfait. »

Rogue ouvrit la porte de gauche et entra. La pièce était de taille moyenne, mais largement suffisante pour Harry. Les murs étaient de couleur blanc cassé, il y avait un grand lit, un bureau, une commode et une bibliothèque. C'était une très belle chambre.

« Je vous laisse vous installer Potter. Vous resterez dans votre chambre jusqu'à ce que je vous invite à en sortir, c'est-à-dire au dîner. »

Sur ce, Rogue partit et claqua la porte derrière lui. Harry se laissa tomber sur le lit, se demandant s'il était entrain rêver ou cauchemarder…il ne savait plus trop…Alors qu'Harry était plongé dans ses réflexions, il entendit une porte s'ouvrir. On aurait dit que ça venait de la pièce « interdite » à côté de sa chambre. Harry se leva et entrouvrit sa porte afin de voir ce qui se passait. Il n'eu rien le temps de voir : Rogue arrivait et Harry s'empressa de refermer la porte. Néanmoins, il entendit des gens parler, ou plutôt, il entendit Rogue crier sur quelqu'un.

« Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ?! Hein ? Je ne tolèrerais pas ce genre de défis ! Tu crois sincèrement que tu n'en as pas assez fait pour aujourd'hui ?! » Hurla t-il. « File, et que je ne te vois plus ! »

Moins de deux secondes plus tard, ce fut la porte de Harry qui s'ouvrit et ce dernier qui se fit disputer.

« Pourrait-on savoir Potter quel mot vous n'avez pas saisis dans « vous resterez dans votre chambre jusqu'à ce que je vous invite à en sortir. » ? »

« J'ai entendu du bruit alors… »

« Alors vous avez cru bon de sortir immédiatement de votre chambre sans en avoir eu la permission !? »

« Mais en réalité je ne suis pas sortit j'ai juste… »

« Silence ! Je ne veux rien entendre ! La prochaine, vous aurez affaire à moi ! Est-ce que c'est clair ? »

« Oui monsieur c'est très clair. » Répondit-il froidement.

Une demi heure passa. Rogue finie par revenir afin de lui demander « avec amour » de descendre « immédiatement dîner » et rapidement. Harry traîna légèrement les pieds mais fini par descendre derrière son professeur de potion. Camille était entrain de mettre les couverts. Elle l'accueilli avec un large sourire.

« Viens, met toi ici, à côté de Sevérus. »

Harry s'assis et ne pu s'empêcher de s'exclama :

« Pourquoi y a-t-il cinq couvert ?! »

« C'est pour Julien et Amélie. »

« Mais…qui sont-ils ? »

Camille sourit face à la naïveté du jeune sorcier.

« Nos enfants voyons, qui veux tu que se soit ! »

Harry manqua de tomber de sa chaise ! IMPOSSIBLE ! Rogue avec une femme c'est déjà dur à avaler ! Rogue avec une jolie et gentille femme ça relève déjà presque de l'incroyable mais alors Rogue avec des enfants ?!?!

« Vos…enfants ? »

« Oui. »

Harry ferma la bouche, se rendant compte qu'il était très impoli…mais…c'était tellement improbable…enfin…c'était vraiment le dernier homme sur terre qu'il aurait imaginé avec des enfants…Harry se demanda quel genre de père ferait Rogue…les pauvres…ça ne devait pas être facile tous les jours ! La preuve : ça devait être sur l'un d'entre eux qu'il hurlait un peu plus tôt. Harry mit une seconde à réalisé que, à partir de demain, Rogue serait « son père » (ou tout du moins aura sur lui les droits d'un père) et qu'il allait pouvoir constater par lui-même quel « genre » de « papa » il était.

A peine une seconde plus tard, une jeune fille entra. Elle ressemblait traits pour traits à sa mère. Elle était très jolie, blonde, les cheveux bouclés, mais ses yeux noirs et déterminés ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à une seule autre personne…Elle remarqua Harry et lui sourit.

« Salut ! Te voilà arrivé ! »

« Heu….bonjour ! »

« Moi c'est Amélie. »

Elle s'assit face à lui.

« Je suis enchanté de te rencontrer. »

« Moi aussi. » Répondit Harry, abasourdit. Il avait probablement l'air ridicule. Ce qui se remarqua rapidement car Amélie éclata de rire.

« Ba quoi ?! On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme ! »

« Oh non…excuse moi… »

« Bravo papa tu avais raison ! Il ne s'y attendait pas du tout ! »

Harry se sentit rougir.

« Je suis bien sa fille tu sais ! Mais je comprends que tu sois surpris ! Quand on voit le prof que s'est tu… »

« Jeune fille je te conseil d'être poli sinon tu vas aller au lit rapidement ! »

« Excuse moi… » Murmura t'elle en baissant les yeux. Puis elle reprit la parole tout en souriant joyeusement. « J'ai 14 ans. Je suis à Poudlard moi aussi, je suis contente d'avoir enfin la possibilité de te parler ! »

« Tu es à Poudlard ?! Mais…je ne t'ai jamais vu ! »

« C'est rare que les élèves faces attention aux autres élèves plus jeunes. »

« Oui mais enfin…un élève qui porte le nom de Rogue ! Ça ne passe pas inaperçu tout de même ! Ça se saurait à Poudlard ! »

« Je ne porte pas ce nom là. »

« A bon ? »

« Enfin pas à l'école ! Mon vrai nom, c'est Amélie Rogue, mais étant donné la situation, à l'école je prends le nom de maman. C'est Leroux. »

« Et bien sûr Potter, vous vous ferez un plaisir de garder ce secret pour vous, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Heu…oui bien sûr. »

« Tans mieux sinon je me ferais un plaisir à vous couper la langue. »

Timidement, très timidement, quelqu'un tapa contre la porte afin de faire remarquer sa présence. C'était un garçon, Julien probablement. Il était à peut près de la taille de Harry, et là, il n'y avait aucun doute : c'était bien le fils de Rogue. Il avait la même forme de visage et les mêmes expressions s'y lisaient. La même couleur de cheveux, à l'exception que lui les portait coiffé en brosse. Harry pensa que Rogue devrait peut être tenter le coup, ça ne rend pas trop mal…

« Est-ce que…est-ce que je peux venir papa ? »

« Crois tu le mériter ? »

Le jeune Julien se contenta de baiser la tête, on aurait dit qu'il allait fondre en larme.

« Je suis désolé… » Murmura t-il.

« Ce n'est pas suffisant ! Ta bêtise me sidère ! » S'exclama Rogue comme s'il criait après un Griffondor s'étant maladroitement excusé d'avoir fait exploser sa potion.

« Voyons Sevy, arrête, il s'est déjà excusé ! »

« Tu pourrais me soutenir un peu s'il te plait ! »

« Sevérus…, ne soit pas si dure, il ne recommencera pas. N'est-ce pas mon chéri ? »

Julien acquiesça vivement. Rogue émit un vague grognement.

« Bon très bien tu peux entrer, tu es pardonné (grand sourire sur le visage de ce dernier) mais si jamais tu recommences encore une seule fois je te jure que tu entendras parlé du pays. »

Le repas fut étonnamment calme. Julien avait 16 ans et étudiait chez lui. Il n'avait jamais été à Poudlard. Apparemment, Julien était un enfant difficile et il avait développé très jeune une véritable antipathie pour l'école et le système scolaire. Il avait donc des cours particuliers, chez lui. Camille lui expliqua que son mari, « Sevy », revenait chez lui uniquement pendant les vacances. Ce qui ne semblait pas vraiment mécontenter Julien.


	4. Chapter 4 les lettres

Le lendemain matin, Harry fut réveillé à 8h par la « douce voix » de son professeur de potion qui lui « murmura à l'oreille » un « debout Potter ! Vous avez deux minutes ! ».

Harry se leva et alla prendre son petit déjeuner. Il remonta dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit, épuisé, et démoralisé. Il attrapa un parchemin et commença à écrire

_« Salut Ron,_

_Comment vas-tu ? Tes vacances se passent bien ? Et tes frères, ils vont bien ? Et Ginny ? Moi de mon côté…ça pourrait aller mieux…Rogue n'est pas des plus agréable à mon égard mais pour le moment, nous n'avons pas eu de réel « problème ». _

_Néanmoins, j'ai quelque chose d'incroyable à t'annoncer ! Tu ne vas pas en croire tes yeux quand tu vas lire ça ! Tu es bien assis ? OK ! Alors je me lance ! _

_Rogue ne vie pas seul ! Il a une femme, Camille. C'est une dame vraiment très gentille, comme ta maman, incroyable n'est-ce pas ?! Je n'aurais pas cru et j'imagine que toi non plus ! Et en plus d'être très gentille, elle est aussi très jolie ! Vraiment très jolie._

_Mais la grande nouvelle ne s'arrête pas là ! J'espère que tu es toujours bien assis ! Rogue à des enfants ! Oui, oui ! Une fille de 14 ans, elle s'appelle Amélie. Et le pire c'est qu'elle est à Poudlard ! Sous le nom de sa mère : Leroux. Rogue m'a juré de me couper la langue si jamais j'osais dire la vérité à son sujet à Poudlard. Alors je compte sur toi pour la discrétion ! De toute manière elle ne mériterais pas ça car elle est vraiment très gentille et elle vivrait un enfer si son « secret » était découvert. Rogue à également un fils. Il s'appel Julien et a 16 ans. Lui aussi est très sympa ! Mais il n'est pas à Poudlard._

_Bon je te laisse, donne moi des nouvelles à l'occasion._

_Amitié, Harry » _

Harry relu rapidement sa lettre, la plia, l'accrocha à la patte de sa chouette et la laissa partir.

« Peut-on savoir ce que vous faites Potter ? »

Harry sursauta.

« Professeur…je ne vous avait pas entendu arriver. »

« Répondez à ma question. »

« Je ne fais rien de spécial monsieur, j'ai juste écris une lettre à Ron. »

« Ecrit une lettre à votre ami ? Et à qui avez-vous demandé la permission ? »

« La permission ? (Harry ne pu s'empêcher de sourire) mais enfin monsieur…j'écrivais juste à mon meilleur ami. »

« Précisément oui. Et pourrais-je savoir de quoi parlait cette lettre ? J'imagine qu'il n'y a rien qui puisse s'approcher de près ou de loin de ma personne puisque vous ne jugez pas utile de me demander la permission. »

« Heu… »

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Montrez moi vos mains. »

« Mes mains ? »

« Immédiatement ! »

Harry, peu rassuré, tandis ses mains à Rogue. Ce dernier sortit sa baguette et murmura quelque chose. Harry ferma les yeux, s'attendant à être transpercé par une douleur, il sentit de la chaleur se répandre sur ses doigts.

« Bien. »

Harry rouvrit les yeux et Rogue tenait un parchemin entre les mains. Il était transparent et l'on voyait des mots écrits. Harry fut horrifié d'y reconnaître sa propre écriture.

« Bien. Très bien. Je vois. »

Rogue releva la tête plus furieux que jamais.

« Comment avez-vous osé ? Est-ce que je déballe votre vie privé moi ? »

« Mais il ne le répètera pas ! Il l'aurait forcément su ! C'est mon meilleur ami ! »

« Silence ! Ce genre d'acte est impardonnable ! Et votre insolence ! Comme si c'était totalement impossible que j'ai une famille ! Je peux vous dire que vous allez le regretter ! »

« Mais je n'ai pas dit que des choses méchantes ! J'ai dit que vos enfants étaient très sympas et que votre femme était aussi gentille que madame Weasley et qu'elle était très belle ! »

« Je me fou complètement de votre comparaisons de ma femme avec les Weasley ! Si vous voulez la guerre Potter vous allez l'avoir ! »

« La guerre ? Mais enfin vous êtes fous ! J'ai juste écrit une lettre bon sang ! On dirait que je viens de commettre un crime ! »

« C'est presque ça ! »

« Vous êtes complètement débile ! »

Harry n'eu pas le temps de faire un geste, Rogue le gifla. Harry posa sa main sur sa joue gauche et regarda Rogue stoïquement.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit de me frapper ! »

« Plaignez vous à Dumbledore ! » Rétorqua Rogue avec colère.

« Vous être vraiment méchant, ça vous fait plaisir pas vrai ?! Qu'il ne soit pas là ! Que vous puissiez avoir cette emprise sur moi ! Et dire qu'il est peut être mort ! Vous êtes ignoble ! Monstre ! »

Une deuxième gifle partie mais Harry était tellement en colère qu'il ne ressentait même pas la douleur.

« Excusez vous. Tout de suite. »

« Non ! »

« Ne m'obligez pas à devenir réellement méchant Potter. Excusez vous. »

« Avouez que vous cherchez tout simplement à ce que ça dégénère entre nous ! Tout ce que vous cherchez c'est une excuse pour pouvoir m'en faire baver ! Je n'ai dit que des choses gentilles sur votre famille ! D'accord j'ai dit que j'étais surpris, que j'avais du mal à y croire ! Mais j'ai cru comprendre que vous vous douteriez bien que je serais surpris ! Vous l'aviez dit à votre fille ! Et vous savez très bien pourquoi j'ai pensé ça ! »

« Ne poussez pas les limites Potter ! »

Harry regarda Rogue un instant, il savait que ce dernier ne voulait que le provoquer pour que tout dégénère mais malheureusement, il était sous sa tutelle pour un temps indéterminé et il n'avait pas d'autre réel choix que d'obéir s'il ne voulait pas s'attirer les pire ennuis du monde.

« Bien. » Murmura t-il. « Excusez moi. »

Rogue sourit, l'air méchant, « trop tard. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

« Comment ? »

« J'ai dit trop tard. »

« Mais enfin… »

Rogue ne l'écoutait plus, il se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre et la ferma à clé. Rogue détacha sa ceinture.

« Vous…vous faites quoi ? » Murmura Harry, l'air effrayé. « J'ai dit…j'ai dit que j'étais désolé…j'ai dit excusez moi ! »

Mais Rogue n'écouta pas.

Harry ne dormit pas beaucoup cette nuit là. Il ne dormit même pas du tout. Il était allongé sur le ventre, le dos endoloris et les yeux gonflés après avoir pleuré. Sa chambre était fermée à clé. Harry essuya ses yeux et pensa à Dumbledore, si seulement il pouvait revenir au plus vite…En sortant de la chambre, Rogue lui avait seulement dit « durant les deux semaines à venir il ne vous sera pas permis d'écrire à vos amis et vous ne pourrez pas non plus recevoir de courrier. » Il était ensuite partit, laissant Harry seul.

Quelques heures plus tard, Rogue revint dans la chambre.

« A table. »

Harry s'habilla et descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre la cuisine. Il se sentait très fatigué et ses yeux étaient rouges. Personne ne fit de commentaire à table, ils devaient tous savoir. Après le petit déjeuner Harry remonta à sa chambre et passa toute sa journée à étudier, étudier et encore étudier. Ainsi, il ne pensait plus. Il ne pensait ni à Rogue, ni à son dos, ni à Dumbledore, ni à ses amis.

En début d'après midi, Rogue partit afin de régler un certain nombre de papiers. Du moins, ce fut ce qu'il entendit de sa chambre lorsque Sevérus annonça son départ à sa femme. Peu de temps après, Camille frappa à la porte de Harry.

« Entrez. » Murmura t-il.

Camille lui accorda un sourire et vint s'asseoir auprès de lui sur le lit. Elle passa sa main doucement sur le visage de ce dernier. Il se laissa faire, voyant en cet acte du réconfort. Il trouvait cela très agréable bien qu'il se sentait légèrement mal alaise.

« Comment te sens tu ? »

« Bien madame, je vais bien. »

« Tu veux quelque chose ? Manger, boire…tu n'as presque pas touché à ton assiette aujourd'hui. »

« Non merci. » Répondit-il à mi-voix.

« Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi… »

Harry resta silencieux et détourna les yeux. Camille n'insista pas, sentant qu'il n'était pas près à s'ouvrir à elle.

« Tu as le droit de quitter ta chambre tu sais. Amélie et Julien sont au salon. »

Elle lui sourit à nouveau puis sortie de la pièce.

Harry resta un long moment à réfléchir. A Rogue, à sa femme si gentille, à leurs enfants, à cette idée d'adoption…A vrai dire, il se sentait totalement perdu et il aurait bien aimé avoir un de ses amis auprès de lui.

Harry ne descendit pas au salon, il préféra rester à sa chambre, tranquillement, seul. Rogue revint deux heures plus tard. Il le savait très bien, car ce dernier était venu directement à sa chambre.

« J'ai à te parler. » Avait-il dit. Harry remarqua immédiatement qu'il avait cessé de le vouvoyez, il compris presque aussi vite que les papiers à régler le concernait directement.

Il alla s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit et Rogue prit la chaise du bureau pour s'installer juste en face ce lui.

« C'est officiel désormais, j'ai signé les derniers papiers au Ministère il y a quelques minutes. Tu fais maintenant parti de la famille Rogue. Et j'espère que tu sauras en être digne. Et à partir d'aujourd'hui tu porteras le nom de Rogue au lieu de Potter. »

« Quoi ? » S'exclama Harry indigné. « Mais…c'est tout ce qu'il me reste de mes parents je… »

Sevérus le fit cesser d'un signe de la main.

« Je t'ai laissé le nom de Potter mais en deuxième nom de famille. Ton nom usuel sera Rogue, mais l'autre pourra encore servir. Et de toute manière, lorsque tu ne seras plus sous ma garde, tu pourras toujours reprendre si tu le désir le nom de Potter. Ce n'est pas compliqué à faire. »

Rogue fit une pose dans ses explications, il paraissait assez calme. Harry avait même l'impression qu'il faisait quelques efforts envers lui, mais il n'en était pas sur du tout…

« J'envisage même de peut être te changer provisoirement de prénom aussi. Après tout, les parents ont se droit, je verrais avec Camille. »

« Je ne veux pas ! » S'écria t-il. « Ce sont mes parents qui ont choisi ! »

« Aujourd'hui tes parents c'est nous ! » Cria Rogue. Il inspira profondément, cherchant à garder son calme. « Nous verrons cela plus tard de toute manière. Pour le moment ça reste Harry James Rogue Potter. En ce qui concerne les règles à suivre, car il y en a dans cette famille ici les enfants obéissent à leurs parents. Pour le moment je préfère que tu me vouvoies et que tu vouvoies ma femme. Et je veux que tu m'appels père et elle mère. »

« Mais pourquoi ça ? » Demanda Harry d'une voix tremblante.

« Parce que c'est ce que nous sommes. Tout simplement. Enfin, si tu veux sortir en dehors de la maison, il faut demander la permission avant soit à Camille soit à moi. Et je veux que tu travail au moins 1 heure par jour. Ce sont les mêmes règles pour Julien et Amélie. »

Sur ce il se leva et quitta la chambre.

Harry éclata en larme et Rogue l'entendit pleurer derrière la porte. Il hésita une seconde à y retourner pour le consoler, mais il changea d'avis et partit sans se retourner.

Quelques instants plus tard, on frappa de nouveau à la porte. Harry essuya ses yeux et murmura un « entrez ». C'était Julien.

« Salut. » Marmonna t-il avec un sourire. « Où plutôt…salut p'tit frère. »

Harry afficha un léger sourire.

« Déjà au courant ? »

« J'ai entendu papa…les murs ne sont pas épais…et puis j'ai tendu l'oreille exprès…Alors, tu te sens comment ? »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Moi non plus je ne l'aime pas énormément… » Dit-il à mi-voix. « Enfin disons que ça dépends des jours. Ça sera pareil pour toi j'imagine. »

« Je ne m'imagine pas l'aimer un jour. » Admit-il avant de se moucher.

« Ce n'est pas un mauvais père tu sais. Mais il n'est pas facile…il est sévère et peu tolérant c'est le problème. Mais au fond il s'attache au gens. Plus qu'on ne l'imagine. »

« Mais moi je suis le fils de James Potter. Et je pense que ça change tout. » Expliqua t-il doucement.

« Aujourd'hui tu es le fils de Sevérus Rogue, aux yeux mêmes de la loi ! Crois moi ça change quelque chose pour lui. Papa accorde beaucoup à la notion de famille. C'est très important pour lui, parce qu'il à eu une enfance très malheureuse. Je suis sûr que si tu fais des efforts…disons énormément d'efforts, tu pourrais trouver une place dans cette famille. »

« Tu crois vraiment ? »

« Oui. Ce ne sera pas le grand bonheur…j'en sais quelque chose…mais ça sera toujours mieux que rien. Ne…ne te vexe pas par rapport à ce que je vais te dire…mais…d'après ce que j'ai entendu, tu n'as jamais vraiment eu de parents…enfin je veux dire, ta famille adoptive… »

« Non, ils n'ont jamais été des parents pour moi. Et j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un père et une mère, seulement… »

« Seulement tu ne pensais pas que ça pourrait être le cruel professeur de Potions. »

« Non pas vraiment. »

« Tu devrais nous donner une chance à tous. Peut être que ça te rapportera quelque chose. Après tout, aujourd'hui tu viens de te trouver un papa, une maman, un grand frère et une petite sœur. C'est pas mal non ? »

Harry sourit. « C'est vrai oui. »

« Bon n'imagine pas que ton nouveau père va devenir papa poule parce que là je te dis tout de suite que tu es hors sujet, mais à côté tu vas avoir une maman très aimante et un frère et une sœur pour t'éclater. »

« C'est sympas de me remonter le moral, je te remercie. » Ajouta Harry, soudainement mieux dans sa peau.

« A ton service. »

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux puis Harry se risqua à poser quelques questions.

« Il…il est comment avec toi ? »

« Très dur. Il pense que je suis un éternel insolent qui ne sait pas quoi faire de ses dix doigts et qui n'arrivera à rien dans la vie si on ne lui botter pas les fesses. Mais bon…je me suis fait à l'idée ! Mais il fait des efforts pour me comprendre et j'en fait pour le supporter donc ça se passe à peut près bien…enfin…la plupart du temps… »

« Il t'a déjà…frappé. »

Julien eu un léger rire.

« Oui, quelques fois. C'est ce que j'appel, « la punition suprême », c'est celle qui arrive en dernier recours, lorsque tu dépasses les limites. Et je te conseil de très vite apprendre quelles sont les limites à ne pas dépasser, sinon tu vas souffrir le martyr. »

L'heure du dîner arriva, il fut étonnamment calme. Dès qu'il eu prit fin, Rogue envoya les enfants au lit.

« Venez m'embrasser. » Ajouta tout de suite Camille. Harry se sentit soudain mal alaise. Julien s'approcha de sa mère et l'embrassa. Harry fut surpris car il l'avait embrassé sur les lèvres. Amélie l'imita. Et ils répétèrent l'opération avec Rogue. C'était étrange aux yeux de Harry, mais il avait déjà vu des familles qui faisaient ce « rituel » du baisé sur la bouche. Camille lui fit signe de venir à lui, il s'exécuta et elle l'embrassa, sur la joue.

« Bonne nuit mon chéri. » Ajouta t'elle avec un large sourire.

« Bonne nuit. » Murmura timidement Harry.

Rogue lui lança alors un « bonne nuit » froid avant même que le jeune sorcier fasse un pas vers lui.

« Bonne nuit. » Répéta Harry, bien heureux de ne pas avoir à embrasser Rogue…

Cette nuit là, Harry ne dormit pas énormément. Il passa son temps à penser à ces derniers jours. Et plus précisément à sa discussion avec Julien. Serait-il vraiment possible qu'un jour il trouve une place dans cette famille ? Ça lui semblait tellement impossible à réaliser…Julien semblait être persuadé qu'Harry pourrait parvenir à s'entendre avec Rogue, un minimum. Après un long moment de réflexion, il décida que, jusqu'au retour de Dumbledore, il était bien mieux pour lui qu'il essaye de trouver un terrain d'entente avec son nouveau « père » s'il ne voulait pas vivre un enfer ! C'était maintenant l'objectif qu'il s'était fixé : réussir à vivre avec Rogue sans que l'un et l'autre ne s'entre tue. Voilà un défi déjà difficile à relever !

L'avantage après toutes ces années était qu'Harry connaissait quand même bien son professeur. Et il savait donc qu'il ne ferait rien pour que la situation se passe bien. En tout cas, il ne ferait pas le moindre pas en avant tant qu'Harry ne lui aurait pas prouvé qu'il voulait faire des efforts. La question maintenant était de savoir quoi faire comme effort…Au bout d'un moment, Harry repensa à ce qui avait poussé Rogue à être si furieux après lui. Il n'aurait peut être pas du traiter son nouveau tuteur de « monstre », le qualifier « d'ignoble », ni écrire cette lettre…mais Rogue n'aurait pas du non plus se fâcher ainsi sans véritable raison valable, il fallait dire que le cruel Maître des Potions l'avait bien cherché aussi !

Harry savait que la meilleure « bonne action » qu'il pourrait faire à l'heure qu'il est, c'était s'excuser. Encore fallait-il qu'il arrive à ravaler sa fierté…

Le lendemain matin, Harry descendit à la cuisine pour trouver Rogue. Seule Camille était là.

« Bonjour Harry. »

« Bonjour…heu… » Sa voix se perdit dans un silence, ce mot… « mère »…n'arrivait pas à sortir. « Où est… » Tout aussi voir même encore plus difficile de dire « père »…

Camille qui préparait le petit déjeuner sourit :

« Ton père est dans sa chambre. N'oublis pas de frapper. »

Harry monta à l'étage, les mots « ton père » résonnant encore à ses oreilles. Il frappa à la porte. La voix de Rogue s'éleva de l'intérieur :

« Entre. »

Harry entre ouvrit la porte et murmura « c'est moi Harry. » Au cas où Rogue penserait que ce soit sa femme.

« Entre Harry. »

Il s'exécuta. La chambre était très jolie dans les tons orange pal…

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Demanda t'il tout en enfilant ses chaussures.

« Je…voulais… » Il s'arrêta, se demandant s'il ne faisait pas que satisfaire l'ego de Rogue en faisant ça…

« Tu voulais quoi ? »

« Je…je suis désolé. » Fini t-il par lâcher dans un souffle. Sevérus l'observa un instant.

« Pour quoi ? »

« Je n'aurais pas du écrire une lettre à Ron sans vous en parler avant, surtout si c'était pour lui apprendre des choses sur vous et votre famille. Et je n'aurais pas du vous…traiter de monstre. »

Rogue afficha un léger sourire. Puis d'une voix – semble t-il – agréable, il dit :

« Bien, je les accepte. Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais me demander pardon, je suis surpris. Agréablement surpris. C'est bien. »

Harry acquiesça vaguement puis fit demi tour, pressé de quitter la pièce.

« Dis le. » Ajouta soudainement Rogue.

Harry se retourna et regarda Sevérus d'un air interrogé.

« Tu te sentiras mieux une fois que se sera fait alors vas-y, appel moi « père ». Après la première fois passée ça sera déjà moins difficile pour toi. »

Harry se retrouva une nouvelle fois sans voix. Il remua vaguement les lèvres mais aucun son n'en sorti.

« Vas prendre ton petit déjeuner Harry. » Ajouta t'il avec un signe de tête et un sourire (subtilement repérable).

Harry acquiesça.

« Non, non, je t'ai déjà dis que quand je te parlais je voulais que tu me répondes pour que je sois sur que tu as écouté. »

Harry se mordit la lèvre, Rogue l'avait piégé. Normalement à ça il aurait du répondre un « oui monsieur » ou « oui professeur »

« Je…oui…père. » Harry surpris sa voix trembler et ses joues rougirent légèrement. Il s'empressa de sortir. Une fois au dehors de la pièce il inspira profondément.

Après le petit déjeuner, Harry eu l'agréable surprise de voir Hedwige sur son lit. Elle avait une lettre accrochée à la patte. Il la libéra de son fardeau et reconnu immédiatement l'écriture de son meilleur ami. Sa bouche se fendit en un large sourire ! Il était si heureux d'avoir des nouvelles de Ron ! Il commença à défaire le papier avant de s'arrêter brusquement, se rappelant que Rogue l'avait privé de courrier pour deux semaines. Pendant une seconde, il pensa à la lire, après tout, Rogue ne saurait probablement pas qu'il avait reçu du courrier. Mais la dernière punition infligée par Sevérus lui revint quasi instantanément en mémoire : il fut parcouru d'un frisson. L'idée d'être peut être surprit et donc de reprendre des coups le dissuada. Il sortit de la chambre, partant à la recherche de Rogue.

Il fit le tour de l'appartement sans le trouver. Il tomba alors nez à nez avec Amélie.

« Salut Harry ! » Lui dit-elle d'un large sourire.

« Salut ! Dis moi je cherche…heu…p…père. » Murmura t-il d'une voix soudain lointaine.

« Il est à son laboratoire. »

« A son laboratoire ? »

« Oui, je vais t'y conduire ! Ne bouge pas, je vais prévenir maman. »

Elle s'absenta deux minutes puis revint, sa mère sur les talons.

« Soyez prudent, prenez vos baguettes. »

« Oui, oui ! » Lui répondit-elle. « Tu as ta baguette Harry. »

Il acquiesça et elle le prit par la main l'attirant à toute vitesse vers la porte d'entrée. Apparemment, le laboratoire de Rogue n'était pas dans sa maison.

« Désolé, je me suis dépêché, sinon maman nous aurais donné cent cinquante règles à suivre en cas de problème… » Elle sourit de nouveau et indiqua la direction du doigt « c'est par là ! »

Ils partirent sur la droite et contournèrent la maison pour s'engager ensuite sur un sentier. L'endroit était désert, il ne semblait pas y avoir d'autres maisons aux alentours.

« Alors, elle te plait ta nouvelle maison ? »

Harry sourit.

« C'est une belle maison, oui. »

« Tu sais quoi, je suis vraiment heureuse que tu soi là, j'ai toujours eu envie de te connaître. »

« Merci, c'est gentil, je suis content de t'avoir rencontré moi aussi. »

Ils restèrent une seconde silencieux.

« Tu aimes Poudlard ? Tu as des amis là bas ? » Demanda Harry.

« Ho oui, c'est l'école la plus merveilleuse du monde ! Tu ne trouves pas ?! »

« Si, je l'adore ! »

« Mais ça n'est pas toujours facile ! Surtout quand son père y travail et quand c'est le professeur le plus craint de l'école ! »

« Je croyais que personne ne savais que tu étais sa fille ? »

« Oui bien sur, mais ça n'empêche que c'est mon père et qu'il me surveille ! »

Harry resta silencieux, il n'avait pas trop pensé à ce qui se passerait à l'école.

« Les professeurs savent que je suis sa fille, il les a tous prévenu ! Ce qui fait que quand il y a un problème… »

« Ils vont directement prévenir ton père ! »

« Exactement ! »

Harry eut un léger rire. « Ma pauvre… »

« A qui le dis tu ! Sans oublier les fois où je fais des trucs qu'il qualifie de mal et qu'il me surprend en pleine action ! »

Harry resta à observer Amélie. Elle semblait être à l'opposé de Rogue : elle parlait beaucoup, était joyeuse, chaleureuse !

« L'année dernière, il m'a surprit avec Nathan, mon ex petit ami, tous les deux entrain de s'embrasser ! Tu l'aurais vu ! Sa fifille entrain de se faire tripoter par un homme ! Il est devenu tout blanc puis tout rouge (Harry éclata de rire – Amélie ria également) et il a chassé Nathan en l'envoyant dans son dortoir ! Il lui a carrément couru après ! En lui promettant les pires châtiments ! Nathan n'a jamais su que c'était mon père, mais il a du se poser des questions…en tout cas le lendemain matin il m'a largué ! »

« Je l'imagine bien…entrain de courir après un élève…ça devait être comique ! »

« Ba j'en ris souvent en y repensant mais sur le coup… »

« Et qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé à toi ? »

« Au début j'ai cru que j'allais être puni de retenu pour le reste des années à venir…que peut être même il allait me tuer…mais il a fait pire que ça ! J'ai été humilier et c'est pour ça qu'il a fait, même si ça le gênait beaucoup lui aussi ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? »

« J'ai eu le droit à un double cours, seul avec lui ! »

« De potions ? »

« Non, d'éducation sexuel, en insistant bien sur les maladies et tous ces trucs horribles liés au sex… »

Harry éclata de rire.

« Vas y rigole, rigole ! » S'exclama t'elle amusé ! « On verra bien le jour où se sera toi qui te fera choper à embrasser une fille… » Elle sourit tendit qu'Harry lui lança un regard horrifié.

Après cela, ils arrivèrent au bout du chemin qu'ils étaient entrain de suivre depuis bien cinq minutes. Ils arrivèrent à ce qui semblait être une vielle cabane abandonnée.

« Suis moi, on est arrivé. »

Ils entrèrent alors dans la cabane après que Amélie ait donné un coup de baguette sur la serrure en murmurant un mot de passe. Bien qu'à l'extérieur, la petite cabane paraissait prête à tomber en miette au moindre souffle, l'intérieur était tout autre ! Le lieu était gigantesque ! Et Harry n'avait jamais vu autant de livres, d'ingrédients et de potions. Rogue était au fond, devant un chaudron, une petite bouteille violette à la main. Il releva la tête vers les deux jeunes sorciers.

« Que faites vous ici ? » interrogea t-il.

« Harry voulait te parler, alors je l'ai amené. Bon, ba moi je t'attends dehors, Harry. »

Et sur ce, elle partie.

« De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? »

Harry s'avança lentement vers lui tout en observant ce qui l'entourait.

« Je… » Il sorti l'enveloppe de sa poche. « J'ai reçu une lettre, de Ron. Comme vous m'avez dit que je n'avais plus le droit pour le moment de… »

« Ah oui, c'est vrai. » Il s'avança vers Harry et prit la lettre dans ses mains. Il l'observa une seconde puis regarda avec fureur Harry.

« Je vois que tu l'as ouverte ! Je t'avais pourtant interdit… »

« Non c'est pas ce que vous croyez, je vous assure ! » Expliqua t-il précipitamment. « C'est juste quand j'ai vu son écriture, j'étais heureux d'avoir de ses nouvelles et j'ai commencé à ouvrir la lettre mais je me suis tout de suite rappelé que je n'avais pas le droit…alors je suis descendu vous chercher pour vous la remettre. »

« J'espère que…ce n'est pas un mensonge. »

Harry resta silencieux. Rogue ouvrit l'enveloppe, prit la lettre et commença à la parcourir. Harry fut tout de suite choqué et comme toujours, il réagit au quart de tour.

« Mais enfin ! C'est mon courrier, vous n'avez pas le droit ! »

Rogue releva les yeux vers lui, ou plutôt le fusilla du regard.

« Je fais ce que bon me plait ! Et je lirais tout ton courrier si ça me fait plaisir ! »

« Mais… »

« Je me fiche que ça ne te plaise pas, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour m'en empêcher ! Hein ? Vas y dis moi ! Moi je sais déjà comment je te punirais ! »

Harry avala sa salive avec difficulté, la menace d'une nouvelle correction le calma instantanément et il préféra serrer les poings, en se rappelant silencieusement la promesse qu'il s'était faite il y a quelques jours. Pas celle de faire des efforts avec Rogue, non, une autre qu'il s'était faite après avoir été battu et avoir été humilié d'avoir reçu ce châtiment par Rogue. Harry s'était promis, que chaque fois que Rogue le battrait, lui il trouverait un moyen de se venger, et ce même s'il devait attendre des mois entier avant d'y parvenir.

Rogue reprit sa lecture (pendant que Harry enrageait de son côté), il fronçait les sourcils par moment, semblait amusé à d'autres…Il fini par replier la lettre.

« Bien. En faite, tu peux lire ton courrier, mais je garde bien évidement un droit de regard, et donc si je veux lire une lettre je ne me gênerais pas. » Lui expliqua t-il tout en lui tendant la message de Ron qu'Harry prit sans hésiter.

« Et tu peux lui répondre, mais d'ici la fin des deux semaines de privation de courrier que j'avais prévu au départ, je veux lire chaque message que tu envois. Tous, sans exception. Et n'essaye pas de me faire une entourloupe. C'est clair ? »

« Oui c'est très clair. » Lança Harry d'un ton agressif. Rogue fit un pas en avant tout en levant la main. Harry recula tout en protégeant son visage et son cœur s'emballa brusquement.

« On dit père et on me parle correctement ! » s'écria Rogue avec colère. Il attrapa Harry par le haut du bras en serrant le plus fort possible. IL leva la main au dessus de la tête de Harry :

« Excuse toi tout de suite ! » Ordonna t'il.

« Pardon, je suis désolé, désolé. » Cria Harry, le souffle coupé.

« Qui ? A qui tu parles ?! »

« Père, je suis désolé, père. » Ajouta-il d'une voix tremblante.

Rogue relâcha alors son emprise, Harry recula de quelque pas et essaya de garder contenance, c'est-à-dire de ne pas trembler ni pleurer. Il enrageait intérieurement, il ne voulait pas craindre Rogue mais il n'arrivait pas à contrôler ses actes, ses réactions.

« Retourne à la maison maintenant. »

Harry partit immédiatement sans dire un mot. Une fois dehors, il respira profondément, ses mains tremblaient de colère et de peur.

« Harry, ça va ? » Demanda Amélie en venant près de lui. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé. »

« Rien ça va, ça va je t'assure, c'est passé. » Mentit-il.

« Tu es sur ? »

« Oui, oui, je t'assure. »


End file.
